Push Him Away
by Whitney911
Summary: Amy is running for her life when she bumps into Sonic. She runs away, not wanting to put his life in danger as well. Sonic, however, wants to help her, knowing that something's up. How does he do that? sonamy oneshot


* * *

Just a random story I came up with while accidentally watching a horror movie trailer. I hate horror movies. This isn't one of my best pieces, but it's mainly the first part that I took lots of interest in. The second part was forced.

* * *

**Push Him Away**

In the dead of the night, a blue hedgehog ran through an untouched forest that lurked of dead trees and fog. He didn't know what brought him to such a place that reflected the very scene of a horror movie, but something had brought him here. Sonic never expected to see her here, especially not in her condition.

Amy had bumped into him while in a run and was now kneeling in front of him, panting like she's been running for ages and her garments ripped up and dirty. Her quills were a mess, including the way she looked. But one thing stood out in the whole appearance. Her eyes showed nothing but fear. And Sonic knew that something was after her. "Amy? What's wrong?"  
She was still recovering from the shock of meeting him here. The only thing that was processing in her mind was "Sonic's in danger. I must get away from him," therefore she did not answer Sonic for a few moments. "Nothing's wrong," she said without one hint of truth in her saying. She knew she couldn't fool him. She couldn't even fool herself. Her condition screamed out the fact that she was in dead danger. She didn't want Sonic to get involved.

"Amy, there's something wrong. Tell me." She looked at him with the fear for his well-being. She refused to be responsible for his death. She would run from him, but not before having at least one thing she had always wanted since the first day she met him. "Sonic, can I ask for one thing?"

"Anything, Amy."

He said the exact words she wanted to hear. Without warning, she brought her face to his, her lips finding his the same instant. She was suddenly in a spell that she caused, and although her conscience was cursing and yelling at her to run away from him and to keep him out of the situation, she couldn't pull away. Another voice was purring, "More, more," and Amy wanted just that.

_**He isn't running from you.** _

_You should be running from him  
_

_**He has his hands on your neck** _

_Retract yours.  
_

_**He's bringing you closer**  
_

_PUSH HIM AWAY!_

She did just that. She had been dangerously mesmerized and had completely forgotten her problem.

She was about to get killed.

She couldn't bring Sonic's life to an end just like hers because she wanted a kiss.

She whispered in his ear, "I love you," and she ran from him, towards the pursuers, only wanting to keep him safe. Amy knew that she was no longer in Sonic's sight, and was grateful that he hadn't chased after her.

"Hello again."

The voice sent chills down her back. Her fur stood up and her pores immediately opened and welcomed the exits of fearful sweat. She had never been so scared in her life. She turned towards them, feeling only a tint of bravery for facing them instead of bringing her lover into the situation.

"Any last words?"

She had already said them.

Amy shut her eyes and waited for the pain to spread through her.

This was always the part where the prince in shining armor comes and saves your life. Sonic jumped out of nowhere and kicked the attacker before he could stab Amy with the threatening knife he had in his hands.

"S-Sonic?" Amy gasped. "G-Get....GET AWAY FROM HERE! YOU'LL DIE! RUN!"

And he only turned to her with a 'you're crazy' look and went back into the battle.

It was the most suspenseful fight Amy had ever beheld. Tears blinded her vision with the fear of her hero being hurt. She could do nothing but watch helplessly, as she always did. She didn't want him to follow. This was not how she wanted it. Amy heard a scream, and she feared it was the end. She shut her eyes again, not wanting to see anything gruesome. She felt arms come around her, but was too scared to see whom they belonged to.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know. The wind flew past her, and she knew she was traveling at alarming speed. Sonic's speed.

Relief. He was alive. Amy bawled Sonic's chest fur in her fists as she let the tears fall. Was she safe? Even if she was, she would always live in fear of them. She didn't know where they had stopped, but Amy felt the speed decrease to walking speed, however she refused to lift her head from the comfort of Sonic's chest. Sonic was feeling overwhelmed with emotions. The one he loved had been in serious danger. He had almost lost her.

Sonic held her tightly, hugging her closer to him and hiding his face in the curve of her neck. "You alright, Ames?"

He felt her head tilt up and down in response. With a sigh of relief, he gently pulled her away and held her so that she was not even an inch from his face. A kiss was shared between the two hedgehogs at that moment. This time, Amy had no reason to pull away, therefore she pushed forward, digging in for more and more. It was a passionate moment, one that reflected all the emotion they had felt in the same hour: terror, fear, hate, bravery, and love. Pulling away from the kiss, they went back to the hug they shared, making each feel a sense of security among each other.

"Amy?" the blue hedgehog said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


End file.
